Sex, Lies, and Love
by dochendrix
Summary: Kevin and Double D have been dating for about a year but Eddy's jealous. Can this relationship withstand a scheming Eddy or will Eddy get what he feels is so rightfully his. Chapter 4 is now up! Word to the Wise DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Story Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kevin and Double D have been dating for a year, but Eddy is jealous. Can this relationship withstand a scheming Eddy or will Eddy get what he thinks is rightfully his?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Ed, Edd, and Eddy or the show

_**Sex, Lies, and Love**_

**Chapter 1**

Double D's morning started off pretty normal, he got up and brushed his teeth, found what he was going to wear to school and went down stairs to eat breakfast. For breakfast he decided he was going to have a bowl of Chunky Puffs and sum orange juice. While eating his breakfast, he heard a knock at the door so he got up eager to see who would be knocking, even though he had an idea who it was. As he opened the door to see who it was that was knocking, he was greeted with a kiss from the muscular, handsome, redhead by the name of Kevin, who was leaning against the side of the door. Now Kevin and Double D have been dating for about a year and everybody was fine with it, Nazz even said that they made a cute couple, although it took Eddy a long time to come to terms with their relationship due to the fact he wanted Kevin for himself.

"Good morning babe," said Kevin with a grin on his face, "Are you ready for school yet?"

"Yes, just let me finish my breakfast" said Double D.

"Ok, in the meantime I will try and finish this homework I had left over from last night" said Kevin.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Now Double D and Kevin were off to school with Kevin having his left arm around Double D's shoulder walking down the street to Peach Creek Junior High. As they reached their destination, they parted ways Double D having already going into the school with Ed and Eddy and Kevin chatting with his teammates about practice yesterday. Upon reaching their lockers Eddy suddenly said "Kevin sure does look handsome today Double D," with a grin that stretched across his face. Now Double D being the one not to start an argument or even question why Eddy was looking at Kevin like that simply replied, "He sure does."

"I'm serious Double D, if you weren't my best friend I would have taken him away from you and have him for myself," said Eddy.

To keep Double D from getting anger at the comment, Ed said "Now Eddy, you know Kevin and Double D are madly in love and wouldn't leave each other for the world and besides you have me so why are you worried about Kevin anyways."

"Can't a guy just give his opinion," said Eddy, but before Ed could offer his response the tardy bell ring signaling that they were late for class.

"Oh would you look at that the bell just rung, I'm afraid I have to get to class or Mrs. Jones is going to get rather upset with me," said Double D, nervously trying to get away from his two friends while they discuss his and Kevin's relationship.

"OK, but don't forget you and Kevin have to come over my house this afternoon for the monster movie marathon," said Ed.

"OK," said Double D, and after saying their goodbyes they each went their separate ways, but unbeknownst to the other two Eddy had a plan that would prove Ed wrong and break Double D and Kevin up once and for all.

I hope you guys and girls enjoy this is my first story so i hope it turned out OK. Chapter two is coming up so you will find what Eddy is really planning to do about Kevin's and Double D's relationship...As always i would love if you all review and any suggestions on how can I improve and what direction this story should go in would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The school day went by pretty fast much to the delight of Double D, now Double D liked school but every since him and Kevin had been dating he couldn't wait to get out of school so he could spend some time with him. As he was walking down the hall of his school to get to his locker, he saw Kevin talking to Ed and Eddy.

"There's my favorite boyfriend," said Kevin with an enormous smile across his face happy to see the love of his life.

"I better be your only boyfriend," said Double D with a not too pleased tone, "but anyways what's up."

"Just kidding babe, but we were talking about the monster movie marathon over Ed's house tonight."

"Oh, what time should we be over Ed?" asked Double D.

"I'll say about 7 o'clock and don't forget to bring your sleeping bag because there is no telling what time the marathon will end," responded Ed.

"Oh OK, listen Kevin we really should be going I promise Mother and Father I would grocery shop before they get home."

"Ok babe, see ya' Ed and Eddy" said Kevin as he picked up his backpack and wrapped his arm around the shoulder of his lover.

"Ok, bye guys," nodded Ed as he held Eddy hand ready to take their leave.

**At Ed's House**

"I thought you told those two love birds to be here at 7 o'clock," said Eddy sounding a little bit impatient, "its 7:30 and marathon has already started."

" Eddy don't be impatient, I'm pretty sure they have a good reason as to being thirty minutes late and besides it just gives you and me a little time to spend together before they get here," said Ed who was now standing practically in Eddy's face ready to plant a kiss on his lips.

Just as they were kissing each other, the door open and Double D and Kevin walked into the room chuckling at the sight of Ed and Eddy making out before their eyes. "Are we interrupting dorky?" asked Kevin who was laughing so hard it looked like he was about to explode. "Now Kevin don't teased them, besides we should have knocked before entering anyway, that was terribly our fault you guys please forgive us," said the kind-hearted Double D.

"That's right you should have," Eddy shot back a little annoyed.

"Eddy can you just for once take an apology, and don't worry about it Double D it's all gravy," said Ed as he was moving over to the t.v. to turn it on, "so are you guys ready to watch some blood and gore?"

"Sure," replied everyone all at once.

After watching three of the movies that were included in the marathon it was now 12 o'clock and everyone was tired and getting hungry. For the most part of watching the marathon everyone had remained quiet with only a few screams and shrieks here or there whenever something bad happen. Double D was cuddled up with Kevin on the sofa and Ed had fell asleep in Eddy's lap a few hours ago.

"I'm hungry," said Kevin being the first to break the silence in the room.

"How about you go into the kitchen and get you something then, you muscle headed jock," said Eddy rather rudely, knowing good and well that if he get Kevin into the kitchen he could execute his plan.

"Shut it dorky, do you want something babe while I'm up?" asked Kevin as he was starting to get up.

"Sure just bring back a sandwich and some soda pop," said Double D.

"Wait Kev, I think I will join you because I'm feeling a bit hungry myself," said Eddy as he was starting to get letting Ed head hit the other end of the sofa.

As they were walking to the kitchen Eddy thought about how he was going to execute his plan to break the couple up once and for all. First he was going to get Kevin to see that he should be him and not Double D and if he had to he was going to plant a kiss on his lips. In Eddy's mind it sounded like a good plan and better than any scam he had ever came up with. When they the kitchen Eddy said with a sly grin on his face, "Kevin what are doing."

"What are you talking about dorky," said Kevin

"I'm talking about why are you in a relationship with Double D, he don't know how to treat a man like he can't please you like I can," said Eddy who was starting to get closer to Kevin.

"For your information dorky, I happen to like Double D very much and there is nothing that's going to tear us apart," said Kevin who was starting to wonder what the hell Eddy was trying do, "Furthermore you have Ed so why are you so stuck on me?"

"Kevin don't you understand I need you and Ed he can't please me like you," said Eddy with a sly grin on his face practically inches away from Kevin's face.

"That's not probl-," before Kevin could finish his sentence, Eddy plant a big wet kiss upon Kevin's lips and it completely caught Kevin off guard which made them crash on the floor with Kevin on top of Eddy . Upon hearing the noise Ed woke up and shot a looked to Double D wondering where the other two went.

"Where's Kevin and Eddy?" asked Ed in a confused tone.

"They went into the kitchen to grab something to eat but I heard a noise so maybe we should go check it out," responded Double D.

Without hesitation both boys got up eager to see what made the noise in the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen both boy's jaw drop when they saw Eddy on top of Kevin with their lips locked together. Both boys just stood there as they couldn't believe the sight.

* * *

**Notes: Here's chapter 2 of my story hope yall enjoy. Continue to review please good or bad there's nothing wrong with constructive criticism. Word to the wise also if you don't like it please don't read it...Thank you! Chapter 3 is coming up next (maybe) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 **

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

Now five minutes had gone by and it seem like it had been silent for eternity in Ed's kitchen. Both boys' jaws were drop with their mouths still wide open. "Get off of me dorky," said Kevin pushing Eddy off of him with a lot of force. To make it look like it was Kevin's fault that this all occurred Eddy suddenly said, "On my god Kevin, I can't believe you just kissed me what's wrong with you."

"WHAT HE'S LYING!" said Kevin sounding shock that Eddy had just lied, "I just came to get something to eat, you the one who kissed me FIRST."

"Double D don't listen to him, he told me you don't know how to please him like I could and that's why he kissed me," said Eddy.

"Shut it dorky, you are a compulsive liar," said Kevin getting rather anger to a point where he was turning red.

"It takes a liar to know a liar cheater," responded Eddy.

"Dorky, you better tell the truth or I'm going to kick your ass," said Kevin who was now marching towards Eddy and waving a fist in the air.

The argument between Eddy and Kevin continue for about five minutes until Double D decided it was now time to speak. "Kevin…..how….could…..you?" asked Double D with tears starting to form in eyes. Kevin looked shockingly at Double D wondering how he can believe what Eddy saying was truth. "Babe listen to me he is lying you know I would never do anything to hurt you," said Kevin who was practically inches away from Double D.

"NO KEVIN, EDDY IS MY BEST FRIEND HE WOULD NEVER LIE," said Double D who was sobbing and starting to raise his voice.

"Are you serious babe, this dude lies all the time," said Kevin trying to keep his voice under control as not to shout and make the situation worse than it already is.

"NO KEVIN, HE WOULDN'T LIE ABOUT THIS BECAUSE HE KNOWS HOW SERIOUS WE ARE OR SHOULD I SAY HOW SERIOUS WE WERE," responded Double D still sobbing and shouting.

"What are you saying babe?" asked Kevin with a worried tone.

"I'M SAYING KEVIN, THAT….WE….ARE….OVER!" said Double D rather shaky.

Before Kevin could offer his response to their relationship being over, Double D suddenly ran out the house to his own house. Kevin called out "Babe wait, let me explain," running after his once boyfriend.

After Kevin left running after Double D, it left both Ed and Eddy standing in the middle of the kitchen with both of them glaring at one another. They stayed like this for about eight minutes till Ed, being the one to break the silence, simply said, "Eddy why did you do it?"

"What are you talking about monobrow?" asked Eddy getting rather annoyed.

"You know DAMN well what I'm talking about, I bet you planned this from the get go," said Ed putting a little emphasis on the word damn.

"You losing your mind, I told you he kissed me first, why don't you believe me Double D does," said Eddy.

"I'M NOT NO FUCKING DOUBLE D," said Ed on the verge of losing his temper, "I KNOW YOU EDDY AND I KNOW KEVIN, I KNOW KEVIN WOULDN'T JUST KISS YOU OUT OF THE BLUE, and WHICH MAKES ME THINK THAT THIS WAS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID PLANS THAT HURTS EVERYONE INVOLVED."

Eddy was so stunned that Ed was raising his voice at him for the first time, well maybe not the first time he also got yelled at when Ed had that pebble in his shoe, but still it scared the hell out of him. "Ed there's no need to raise your voice," said Eddy who had finally built up the courage to respond.

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO RAISE MY VOICE EDDY," said Ed who was trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes, "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS RUIN SOMETHING GOOD, WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS CAUSE SO MUCH HARM IN PEOPLE'S LIVES UH?"

"But Ed I-," before Eddy could finish his sentence, Ed shot back," SHUT THE FUCK UP DORK, I'M NOT FINISH YET," Eddy was now stunned at the fact that he was now called a dork by not only his friend since kindergarten but his boyfriend, so he said nothing until Ed was through talking making sure not to anger him anymore than he already had.

"I HONESTLY DON'T UNDERSTAND IT EDDY...…WHAT YOU CAN'T STAND TO SEE SOMEONE ELSE HAPPY FOR ONCE IN THEIR LIFE UH?" said Ed.

Eddy said nothing.

"ANSWER ME DANMITT," said Ed who was rather furious at this point in time.

"Ed…I just can't help it Kevin is just so irresistible," said Eddy who was now starting to think that maybe saying that exact sentence was a bad idea.

"So you couldn't keep your hormones in check for one night," said Ed starting to cool down, "but Eddy while you were thinking about Kevin, did you once consider our relationship or Double D's feelings."

Eddy was unable to answer that question, because truth be told he didn't think about Double D's feelings and he had totally forgot he was in a relationship with Ed. Only thing he was concern about was getting Kevin to himself and if he were lucky he was going to get into his pants that night.

"You can't answer the question can you?" asked Ed, who broke Eddy out of his thoughts, "you know why you can't answer the question, because you're nothing but a low-down, under handed, snake."

Eddy couldn't believe it, Ed had just called his low-down, under handed, and worst of all a snake, and for the first time Eddy thought that maybe he was wrong in trying to break Kevin and Double D, or was it just gas. After Ed had called Eddy a snake he moved back to the living room where he was getting something from behind a picture that sat atop the fire place.

"Tonight was supposed to be perfect, I had it all planned out, we was going to watch the marathon, tell a few jokes, and hell we was going to even have sex," said Ed as he looked at the item he had taken from the fireplace. It was a small red box with a tiny black bow on top, small enough it looked like it contained a ring of some sorts. "But you had to ruin it with your little fiasco, I bet you don't even know what today is do you," said Ed.

"No, what is it," asked Eddy as he was getting closer to Ed to look at the box he held in his hand.

"Today was supposed to be our ten month anniversary, but you ruin it," said Ed as he could no longer fight the tears that were appearing in his eyes. As for Eddy he had totally forgot that it was their anniversary, and that today would make it ten months since they had been going out.

"Oh, I guess I forgot," responded Eddy.

"A course you did, maybe if you weren't too busy thinking about Kevin, you would've remembered," shot back Ed as tears were streaming down his face. Suddenly, Ed tossed the gift in Eddy's direction, which caught him off guard and the gift fell to the floor. As Eddy was bending down to pick up the gift, Ed had advanced to the door and held it open for Eddy. "Now would you please leave now, and never bother me again," said Ed.

Eddy not wanting to question what Ed actually meant by his comment and not to make the lovable oaf madder simply walked out the door with the gift in his hand. Just has he was about to turn around and speak, Ed suddenly said, "Just in case you don't know WE'RE THROUGH!" And with that said Ed slam the door in Eddy's face leaving him dumbfounded.

After Ed slam the door on him, Eddy walked towards his own house with a million thoughts running through his head. When he got home he went straight to his room, carefully not disturbing his parents while they slept. When he got in his room, he decided to open the gift Ed had gotten him and inside the box was a gold ring with a diamond in the center. On the back it had an engraving which said _"Ed & Eddy 4-Eva" _as he was looking at the ring he found a note in the box as well that read…

_**One of the hardest things in life is**_

_**Watching the person you love,**_

_**Love someone else.**_

Upon reading this Eddy began to cry.

* * *

**Well i hope you guys and girls enjoy. I had alot of fun writing this...Chapter 4 is coming up next then we will get to see did kevin actually catch up to Double D and we will get to hear the conversation those two had. As always please review because it motivates me to right more and just so you know I am aware Double D's a a dude...Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Meanwhile at Double D's House…**

Double D ran into his house with tears running down his face. He was so sad and anger at the same time that he didn't realize he left the door open upon entering. This gave Kevin, who was right behind him, the chance to come in.

"Babe, will you stop and listen?'' begged Kevin, who stopped at the stairs and looked at Double D who was now standing atop the stairs.

Double D looked at Kevin from atop the stairs and said, "Go away, I don't want to hear anymore of your lies."

Kevin, who was hurt by the comment, responded "Would you please let me explain?"

"Why should I?" responded Double D with tears streaming down his face, "So you can tell me how this is not your fault and how Eddy kissed you first Huh?"

"Babe, it wasn't my fault and he did kissed me first." Shot back Kevin.

"I will not stand here and listen to these lies," said Double D, who ran to his room and shut his door and locked it.

Kevin then ran up the stairs to his bedroom door and started banging on it hoping Double D had come to his senses and open the door, but he was wrong no matter how hard he banged on the door Double D still did not open it. This continued for thirty minutes until Kevin, with his hand redder than a fire truck from all the banging, decided maybe he should just leave.

As he was turning to walk down the stairs he said in a whisper, "No matter how long it takes, I will never stop trying to regain your heart," upon saying this he walked home with tears forming in his eyes as he couldn't believe he lost the only thing that matter to him.

Unbeknownst to Kevin, Double D actually heard what he said and it intensified the crying as he cried his self to sleep.

**Saturday **

Eddy woke up with the sun shining brightly in his face. The images from last night as well as the things said replayed so much in his head that it gave him a headache. He jumped up out of bed and headed straight for the shower.

After taking a twenty minute shower he felted refreshed and rejuvenated so much so that he came to the conclusion that what happen last night no longer mattered. Sure he may have lost one of his best friend since kindergarten and the only person who loved him more than life itself, but he looked on the bright side at least his plan succeeded and he broke Kevin and Double D up for good and now since Kevin was free he could make his move on him. He was so sure he was going to get Kevin he wore a brand spanky new t-shirt he got for his birthday and some new kicks as well.

"Today is a beautiful day, I got my new shirt on and my new kicks and I'm looking finer than one dollar bill," said Eddy with a cocky smile, "Kevin won't be able to keep his hands off of me."

While Eddy's morning seemed to be going great, Double D's morning was terribly. First he woke up at noon and was horrified to find out that he slept in his day clothes. Second, he awoke to find out that his mother and father had left a load of chores he had to complete. Like Eddy, the images from last night also replayed in his head, but unlike Eddy he wasn't so quick to put it behind him.

It was now four and having completed all the chores he was assigned by his mother and father, he decided to watch a little television. He sat down neatly on the couch by the window and switched the television to the National Geographic Channel to watch a piece it had about lions and their cubs. After the show went off he heard a knock at the door, he then headed for the door wondering who it could be knocking at door. Upon opening the door he saw Ed who had a smile on his face.

"Hey Double D," said Ed.

"Salutations Ed," he responded back with a smile.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to walk to the park, I mean practically all the kids in the cul-de-sac is there," asked Ed hoping the boy would accept his invitation.

"Ed thanks for the offer but I have to…..water the garden before mother and father gets home," said Double D coming up with what he thought was the lamest excuse anybody could give.

Ed, knowing this was an excuse not to go, responded, "Come on Double D if you're going to come up with and excuse give a better one than that." Double D was speechless as he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Listen I know you don't want to see that backstabber Eddy or you know who, but you can't avoid them all your life," said Ed with a chuckle. Double D thinking about what Ed had said ultimately agreed to go to the park but only for a few minutes.

As they were walking to the park they talked about everything but what happen last night at Ed's house, though the subject was on both boys' mind they decided that it would be best not mention it.

Finally they reached the park walking through the gate, they noticed that all eyes were on them and all most everybody was whispering and gossiping about what they heard or think happen last night. Double D knew that everyone was going to know, I mean come on this is the cul-de-sac the smallest sub-division in Peach Creek, but he didn't think it would spread this quickly.

Every kid in the cul-de-sac was at the park except one, Sarah and Jimmy was on the swing set, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz was chatting over by the slide, and Jonny and Plank was playing in the sandbox. Yes, everybody seem to be having a great time till the one showed up, the one who makes everybody else's life miserably, the one who caused the brake up between Kevin and Double D, and the one who is a no good backstabbing snake. Eddy walked into the park with a sly grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear; he quickly spotted Kevin and advanced towards him. Upon seeing this Ed left not wanting to be in the same place as Eddy and Double D followed behind not wanting to be there without his one and only friend.

Eddy, now watching as those two left, smirked then continued his advancement towards Kevin. Upon reaching Kevin he suddenly said, "Well hello Kevin," with that grin from early bigger than it ever was before.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here Dorky," said Nazz, who shocked Kevin because she never called any of the Eds dorks, but he couldn't blame her for all that the dork to his relationship with Double D.

"It's cool Nazz I got this," responded Kevin, "What do you want Dorky?"

"Well Kevin I was hoping we could go somewhere private and get to know each other a little better," said Eddy.

"Forget it he's not going nowhere with you after all that you did to him and Double D," shot back Nazz, "Now if you were wise, which I highly doubt you are, you will leave and never show your face around here again." Nazz was practically in Eddy's face that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Get the fuck out of my face, BITCH," said Eddy with emphasis on the word bitch.

"What the fuck you just called me?" asked Nazz who was waving her fist in the air. By now everyone at the park had gathered around to see what all the commotion was about.

"You heard me BITCH, what that word offends you?" shot back Eddy.

Without hesitation Nazz drew back and punched Eddy in the jaw, both shocked and surprised by this, Eddy retaliated with a punch of his own. Almost instantly they started to brawl until Rolf and Kevin decided it was time to break it up. "Calm down Nazz girl," said Rolf and with a chuckle he turned and said to Eddy, "The Ed-boy just got the kicking of the ass from Nazz girl."

This caused almost everyone to laugh and even Kevin chuckled a little bit. Feeling both embarrassed and ashamed Eddy left the park cursing and promising to get revenge on Nazz.

Back at Ed house Double D and Ed were sitting watching television and chatting about some topics, it was safe to say they were actually having fun. "So Ed," said Double D stuttering a little bit, "I think we should talk about last night." Ed glanced at Double D upon hearing the statement and turned down the television.

"Ok, what about it?" ask Ed.

"I mean do you think Eddy really kissed Kevin on first?" asked Double D.

"Without a doubt I do" responded Ed.

"But you don't think that Eddy could be that sneaky and underhanded, do you?" asked a curious Double D.

"Listen Double D, I'm your best friend and if I say Eddy did it first, he did it first," responded Ed who hoped that the conversation about Eddy was over, because truth be told he would rather touch a bunny then talk about Eddy.

"I guess you have a point," said Double D who was really amazed how smart Ed had gotten since his parents started actually making him study and take a bath.

"Holy crap," said Double D.

"What?" said Ed with a worried look.

"I forgot that I have to have dinner ready before mother and father get home," said Double D after looking at the time, "Please forgive me Ed I would wish to continue this evening but mother and father will be awfully upset if dinner isn't ready when they get home."

"Don't worry about it Double D, its all gravy," responded Ed.

Ed walked Double D to the door so they could say their goodbyes. Double D then turned around and told Ed, "Thanks." Ed, with a questionable look, answered, "For what?"

"Well for being a friend when I actually needed a friend," said Double D.

"No problem, what are friends for?" said Ed.

After Double D turned and left, Ed closed the door as a thought ran through his mind, "Could I be developing feelings for Double D?" he thought, but he eventually waved it off saying they were only friends nothing more and nothing less.

As Double D was walking across the street towards his house he saw a familiar face walking up the street, it was Eddy and to Double D he looked rather upset. "I wonder what's wrong with him," thought Double D but waved it off as he saw the rest of the cul-de-sac kids walking up the street including Kevin.

"Salutations everyone," said Double D, trying to avoid looking at Kevin, "Hey, I just saw Eddy and he looked well rather upset I wonder what's wrong with him."

"Nazz beat his ass," shouted Sarah.

"Plank said he hasn't seen a whooping like that since the Kankers beat you in that wrestling match," responded Jonny, who Double D frowned at.

"Nazz gave him the old one-two buckle my shoe,' said Jimmy.

"Really Nazz, you actually fought Eddy?" asked Double D.

"Well yeah," responded Nazz.

"But Why?" asked Double D, who was curious to know what happen after he and Ed had left the park.

"Let's just say Dorky got what was coming to him," said Kevin and after saying that statement he continued on his way home on his bike with Double D eyes following him until he reached his garage and disappeared within.

After Double D was finish chatting with the kids of the cul-de-sac, he continued on his way home so he could get dinner started before his parents got home. After an hour had passed and dinner was almost ready, he heard a knock at the door wondering who it could be knocking at this hour he opened it to see Nazz smiling in his face standing in the doorway.

"Hello Nazz this is a pleasant surprised, can I help you with something?" asked Double D, wondering what Nazz could be up too.

"Nope, I was just wondering could we perhaps have a little talk about something," said Nazz.

"Yea sure come in."

Double D then led Nazz to the couch so they could talk. "So what's this about Nazz?" asked Double D in a curious tone.

"Well I wanted to come talk some sense into you about the Kevin and Eddy situation."

"Ok, talk," responded Double D.

"Ok, first off what you think happen did not happen Double D, I mean everyone knows how sneaky Eddy can be so that's why there is no doubt in my mind that Eddy kissed Kevin first," said Nazz.

"Nazz, I just don't think Eddy would sink that low and risk our friendship like that," said Double D.

Nazz had known Double D since they were children but she never knew that he could be so naïve and closed minded about anything. "Ok, Double D if you are so sure this isn't Eddy's fault, how come he hasn't talk to you about the situation at all," shot back Nazz.

"Because he knows that I don't want to be bothered about the situation, I just want to put all that in the past," said Double D.

"Double D you're just making excuse, listen contrary to what you believe Eddy is not your friend he never was," responded Nazz who was now getting frustrated that Double D wasn't getting anything she was saying.

"Look Double D, I think you should talk to Kevin, he really misses you."

Before Double D could offer his response the timer on the stove went off signaling that dinner was done. "Whoa would you look at that it seems that dinner is done, Nazz I don't mean to be a rude host but I must get things ready before my parents get home, could we continue this another time?" asked Double D, who was now anxious to get this conversation over with when she mentioned Kevin's name.

"No problem Double D, but will you at least think about what I said?" asked Nazz

"Yea sure," said Double D.

"Pinky promise," said Nazz.

"Pinky promise," responded Double D.

"Ok, see ya' later then."

As they said their goodbyes Double D shut the door and locked it and returned to the kitchen with a million thoughts running through his head as well as an image of Kevin.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you guys who review (positively) it means alot. I know it took me some time to update that's only because I had alot going on in my life but I'm back and ready for action. I will try and update every week or two any suggetstions you have are greatly appreciated. And to those of you who are blinded by ignorance and can't read it clearly says DON'T LIKE DON'T READ so yeah there you go (rant).**


	5. Chapter 5: Story Discontinued!

**ATTENTION: MUST READ!**

Attention due to the fact that I wrote this story when I was younger, I figure I should revamp this story. So from this point on, I am discontinueing this story. I will post the new story one day this week. Thanks for the support!


End file.
